custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Bike-Action Fun
Barney's Bike-Action Fun! is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3. It was released in November 11th, 1997. On August 27, 2002, the Season 6 home video "Round & Round We Go!" is a semi-remake. It was also a bonus video on the "Round & Round We Go!" DVD. Plot When Carlos bends a wheel of a bike he and the kids are making for his grandfather, Barney and the kids help him fix it at Pop Wheely's Wheel Factory. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Shawn *Carlos *Min *Kathy *Tosha *Juan *Pop Wheely Songs #Barney Theme Song #This is The Way #A Circle's Shape is Round #Big and Little #Wheely's Got a Way to Go #The Wheels on The Bus #John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt #Look Both Ways #Down By The Station #The Airplane Song #Sailing Medley (I Love to Sail/Sailing, Sailing/The Fishing Song/A Sailor Went to Sea) #The Wheels on the Bus #Riding on a Bike #Look at Me, I Can Fly! #It's Good To Be Home #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Production for this home video began in Feburary 12, 1995. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also used in "I Can Be a Firefighter". *The musical arrangments used in this episode were also used in "Round and Round We Go". *The end credit music is the same from Round and Round We Go. *Though this was released in 1997, you can actually see 1995, which means this was produced and filmed that year. This could mean when the video finished production in 1995, it was delayed until 1997. *The set for Pop Wheely's Wheel Factory is the same from "Round and Round We Go!". *This marks the ofifcial last apperences of the 1995 BJ and Baby Bop costumes and the end credit font that first appeared in "The Backyard Show". Release Dates November 13th 1997 July 12th 1999 Previews 1997 Opening Dark Blue FBI Warning Dark Blue Interpol Warning Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) Barney's Great Adventure Teaser Preview Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos Screen (1995-1999) Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) Barney's Bike-Action Fun Title Card Closing End Credits Actimates Barney Preview Barney Good Day, Good Night Preview Kids For Character: Choice Counts Preview Barney Camp WannaRunnaRound Preview Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) 1999 Opening Dark Blue FBI Warning Dark Blue Interpol Warning Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version) Dancing With Wags The Dog Wiggles Preview Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) What a World We Share Preview Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999-2001) Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) Barney's Bike-Action Fun! Title Card Closing End Credits Walk Around the Block with Barney Preview Barney's Halloween Party Preview Barney Let's Play School Preview Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version)﻿ Category:Custom Season 3 Videos